Hell Hath No Fury Like Gendry Stormborn
by kurami1110
Summary: A SI fic. Reyna Ada killed herself to join her miscarried twins and slain soldier husband in the afterlife, she never expected to be reborn as Gendry in Westeros. Follow (her) him as he writes his story of Hell Hath No Fury Like Gendry Stormborn. Can also be read @ ao3 babydoll9498, warning: very MagicalAU, no romance (later when he survive the long night, if he will ever survive)
1. Prologue: Broken

Prologue: Broken Crown

Reyna Ada silently walked out of her house where she lives with her parents and siblings. She easily carries a little gas tank in her right and a bottle of perfume in her left, a lighter tucked safely in her jumpsuit pocket.

Her house is near an open park and she stealthily walks to a clearing devoid of trees. As she walks to her final destination she murmurs prayer after prayer of salvation and grant entrance to where miscarried babes go, of promises she'll see her twin son and daughter soon with their father, of hopes in her family moving on and setting her free with her babes and lover, and oaths she has taken in front of the altar.

She continue her murmurs, all of them carrying in the wind and she dreams of them being carried to the heavens above. She sprayed her perfume all over her hair and jumpsuit until it is empty, she took the lighter and began to cry, an endless cry of begging for forgiveness and deliverance to heaven.

She did not think as she closed her eyes, kneeling in front of the gas tank and turning the knob to open it. She lighted the lighter near the leaking gas and the world burned.

It's over as soon as she started it.

Darkness cradled her, whispering sweet nothings around her.


	2. Chapter 1 Stormborn

Chapter 1 Stormborn

The storm paraded around Dragonstone and King's Landing and continue to strike and strike until most of the Targaryen's fleet is destroyed along with some misfortunate ships, roofs, and shanty at King's Landing.

Aeri screamed as her last push let her babe taste the real world. The thunder roared with her. Midwives cleaned her and her child, she fights for her breath as her baby cried and screamed. Lightning helps her see her baby's silhouette.

"A son, Aeri." Lona, her childhood friend who became a midwife told her as she control her breathing.

They later put him in her arms and he immediately quietened, she looked at her son. Her son looks a lot like his father but he has her ears, nose, and her thin lips. The storm outside also gradually subside, Aeri just thanked the Seven she has a safe place to give birth with food and drinks.

She tried to nurse him and she smiled with pure joy that she succeeded on her first try on nursing him. She's worried that he would not suckle on her breast like many other infant Lona told stories about.

It is still raining and it is steadily growing stronger, a storm she had not seen like any other. A storm that had been going on before she went to labor and now she birthed her first born after 4 grueling hours it still would not let up. Lona chats praise after praise of how good her son is to her, having a relatively short labor and being a healthy baby boy, and then not making a fuss and immediately suckle on her breast. She's very happy for herself and her son, thankful to Lona, Bella, and Yna (the midwives).

Lola entered the room, congratulating her adopted daughter Aeri and her youngest daughter Lona for safely delivering the babe. Gerion also entered the room to say his blessings with watered wine and warm bread with salt.

"What will you name him child?" Gerion asked and the chatter immediately died, waiting for her answer.

"Gendry. Gendry my good father. After your name of Gerion." She answered and Lona with her mother embraced her as Gerion looked proud. He has 4 trueborn daughters and Aeri that he longed for a son, it is nice to know for him that Gendry might be one.

* * *

"In the name of the Father, judge fairly this child in his life.

In the name of the Mother, nurture this child in his life.

In the name of the Warrior, protect this child in his life.

In the name of the Crone, guide this child in his life.

In the name of the Smith, help this child build his life.

In the name of the Maiden, love this child in his life.

In the name of the Stranger, do not take him early in his life."

The septon chanted as he pour seven different oils at my babe's head.

"In the Light of the Seven, I proclaim this child be named as Gendry. May the Seven have mercy on him." The septon finally stated, bid them with kind words and moved on to baptize another babe.

Gendry cooed in my arms and I kissed him on his forehead before handing him to Gerion who couldn't get enough of finally having a male around his household. Lola left the offered soup with a septa and the three of us came back to our humble tavern, I left upstairs as my adoptive parents relieved the ones on duty.

I laid Gendry down and hunted for the crushed strawberries Lona picked for him earlier, saying he should start on solids now that he's half a year old before his nameday.

I found it and watch by the side of my bed as Gendry struggle to sit up, he can sit up with difficulty after 4 months but as the days flew by he's being graceful now at sitting up which gives me delight to no end.

He rolls to his stomach, bunching his knees and curling his legs then he would reach for a pillow or window sill to balance himself, slightly standing then plopping on his bottom. Giggling at his little triumphs.

As a reward I let him taste one piece and I immediately guffawed at his sour expression and confusion. After feeding him his eyes droops down and I began to sing to him for his afternoon nap.

"Hush now, my baby.

Be still love, don't cry.

Sleep as you're rocked by the stream.

Sleep and remember my only lullaby.

So I'll be with you when you dream."

* * *

 **edited to make this story more accurate even if it is fanfiction. DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.**


	3. Chapter 2 Left Behind

Chapter 2 Left Behind

Aeri collapsed at her room as Gendry watch and begin to cry out for her. Lona heard the thud of something heavy being dropped and went to check upstairs, wondering why Aeri hadn't calm Gendry down. Lilac, Lona's elder sister checked first and immediately tried to carry Aeri to bed but she only succeeded dragging her adopted sister halfway then carrying her to bed. Lona arrived when Lilac already tried calming Gendry, checked on Aeri and dashed to the nearest well to have some cool water as Aeri burned through her illness.

For the past 6 hours, no one could calm the 3 year old Gendry with everything even if he's by his mother's side. At the seventh hour, Gendry finally stopped but the family's relief turned into devastation as the 21 year old Aeri finally rest to sleep forever.

With what little they have, they paid for the services of the Faith to bury Aeri. She's buried after three days, Gendry had been a joy with his laughter throughout the tavern but he never laughed again as the days passed by. Some patrons of the tavern misses his laughter and tried to cheer him up but they only managed to make him smile, every time they made him smile he would show his gratitude by kissing their cheek or their hand and that's good enough for them to leave a tip no matter how small they are.

Lola and Gerion would attend to his needs and play with him, being his stand-in parents. Gendry, or rather Reyna, appreciated that… them losing Aeri is hard, the pain blinding with rage for their loss.

* * *

At 4 years old, he would always be by his grandparents' side especially in the kitchen. He would help Gerion with carrying even if most of it is still Gerion carrying it, then he would 'play' with some ingredients left. One time Gerion made him play with some dough and Reyna took over, kneading and then taking a little sharp knife she stole from the cupboard in Aeri's secret stash of belongings, began slicing swiftly while Gerion's tending to the fire and dumped them to the boiling water in front of his startled grandfather. He hurried to save the dough but Gendry plead to wait for two minutes and he relented, taking them out and Gendry forked them to the used beef broth with spices he mixed in earlier from his 'play'. Gendry let him taste it and Gerion is impressed, Gendry called them noodles and that started them having noodles on their menu later that day that the customers love, becoming the first noodle tavern in Westeros and most of the taverns trying to copy them but they are still preferred and kept their art of noodle a secret. After the noodles, spaghetti, macaroni, and carbonarra became an exclusive dish in their tavern that business boomed even if they're in Flea Bottom.

Gendry had their tavern foods be hygienic and healthy along with boiling their waters from the well, many rumors spread throughout Flea Bottom that they're food can cure illnesses that reached the middle class then to the nobles. Gendry's secret is really in their teas he shared through his grandparents.

Gerion and Lola are thankful that for the past 12 moons after Aeri's death, Gendry's doing well, but the boy has a tendency to shy away from his peers and urchins. They're determined to change that when one day they locked Gendry out of the tavern out of desperate measures to make him socialize. Gendry cried for an hour outside but Reyna took over and run off to the Dragon Pit on Visenya's hill.

Reyna read the dragons of Westeros on Wiki back in her modern magical life. Reyna's a certified sorceress and social worker back on Earth but her Earth is an Earth where at 12 years old every human gets their power and their 2 main religions are the Tree of Life and the Red Force. She worships the Tree of Life found in the center of the Arctic (North Pole) while the Red Force is an orb floating in the middle of Antartica (South Pole), the two religions are immortal enemies for their 'Earth' to continue living there must be balance in everything. The only difference their religion has, when you die as a Tree of Life Child all of you will go to Heaven no matter what your sins and filth are as long as you are baptized and repent always. As a Red Force Follower, all of them believed they are going to Hell no matter how pure they are as long as they take lives directly or indirectly. The Tree's children have powers mainly for protection and benefitting others and themselves while the Red's Followers have powers mainly for survival and dominance over others and themselves.

Gendry still believed in it though, she was baptized in the River of Interlace in front of the Tree of Life when she was four. She will never turn her back on it. Especially now that they have no magic just like the Tragicks, she might have been a Magick before but now they have none.

King Jaeherys might have 7 eggs burned to ashes in Harrenhal but if the sickly last dragon's clutch of 5 eggs is still around he might've had a chance. The 7 eggs might've been the King's predecessors' eggs with a higher chance at life rather than the last 5 eggs so she thought they might be left somewhere in valuable memoir.

They arrived at the Dragon Pit, she immediately go to the northwest of her near the middle stage. They dug until their 4 feet deep, stopped and take a breath then meditate. All they felt is their heart hammering.

'If it is not for me, it is not meant to be then. I'll just bull-head this shit as I bite the bullet back then. Just go all-in. If I do not find anything then I'll dig again tomorrow.' Gendry thought as he finally continue his work, sometimes it's frustrating having two sex so he'll stick to being a he.

He dug until it's 5 feet (he's actually impressed at himself even if the noon sun beats down on him since he's here from an hour after daybreak, he should write a parenting and disciplining book soon, this is a child abuse when they want him to socialize by locking him out) and his dull knife (Aeri had a surprising stash of knives as trinkets from strangers at night) hit something. Soon, he's pulling out a dragon claw as big as an adult's hand. The claw is awfully pitiful with pale green leather- wait! Pale green! The dragon's color! He might've hit jackpot!

He decided to look around to see if there's something out of the ordinary since he's tired of digging, the stage where Cersei's, Daenerys's and Jon's parley has engraved claws and some claw marks bigger than the one he's holding. He walked around until he's at the base of the stairs, staring at an innocently placed little claw engravings there that might've been used for holding torches.

He chose the fourth engraving on the fourth step to the right, slotted the claw in and the brick worked out kinks and revealed a storage, he's disappointed when there's nothing inside. Soon, he managed to open 6 of the steps except the last one, the third step. He opened the third step starting from the right and lo and behold! Two and a half eggs! He's horrified to see the poor egg without a body inside that he's dreading to open the left.

Alas, he's curiosity wins over. He opened the left one and saw the other half with no body… the two eggs is still intact though.

He carried the four eggs and the cleanly halved egg and placed them on the middle of the stage. He remembered his past life about a theory of a dragon burning Hardhome in time immemorial and that maybe the real last dragon with it being wild and maybe it's purpose is to go North and find the Three Eyed Raven if Brynden Rivers is one but people panicked and the dragon set their asses on fire after a spear to its wings.

The egg cleanly in half is all Black and Brown so he dubbed it as the Bear and the Maiden Fair. The 2nd egg he dubbed Disney Villain is Lime in color with Golden glitter (more like moles so just make them fancy and you got glitter), the 3rd of the clutch found is Black with Grey patches that remind him of Greyscale (he hopes it's not sickly but there's a possibility, oh well he aced his Dragon exam and riding tests as well as combat and healing them a lifetime ago, he's calling the egg Greyscale though). The 4th egg is calling to him though with a mix of Sky Blue and Cyan sparks (it made him think of his late husband's dark blue dragon Langit who died when his rider died, Langit means 'Sky' and blue is their favorite color… he dubbed the egg Dagat meaning 'Sea') while the last egg is colored in a beautiful Emerald with Scarlet is Holiday (named at their time of peace during December months, the signature colors of peace is emerald and scarlet to them while white means the start of battle and black as truce).

The Bear and the Maiden Fair is the largest egg in the clutch as big as Daenery's eggs had been so Gendry's fairly worried in his reviving of the ¾ of the normal egg-sized dragon eggs. That is his biggest worry, he did not have to worry in bonding with one of them though, Arabella Targaryen is his great-grandmother and Aeri is a Lyseni according to her before they slaved her when family bankrupted and she's only twelve when her mother shipped her to Westeros escaping Essosi slavery after permanently damaging her daughter's hair to the color of mustard. Her eyes have been blessedly grey and not violet to adjust to Westeros, now that Gendry think about it Aeri can be a mix of Lyanna and Cersei as he shudder at that thought.

It's already 288 AC and 292 AC is where shit had gone down into the books but if it is the show it would go down in 294 AC, he only has 9-11 years to prepare and 8 years to have his magic back except if he could hatch the dragon eggs.

A lifetime ago at 14-16 he's busy with high school and fangirling on EXO but in here he'll be busy keeping his head and being friends with death if he's always in danger. Oh how far he'd gone.

Gendry decided to cut his wrist and dripped it into the four eggs, a drop however activated something as the eggs submerged in molting lava at the circular middle of the stage. He screamed and put distance at what scared him, he then sensed his magic slowly returning.

He put his magic to the test by healing his wrist, his blood boiled and turned blue. Reyna cheered in his head, informing him that Magicks in her life have White Blood that turn either Red or Blue depending on their religion which gave them Magic, she also commented she liked having Red blood but she's happy they have Blue blood. The blue blood started fizzing and turning into vapor, both of them are shocked but happy. Reyna's power is controlling gases and her greatest achievement is controlling Oxygen, the highest form of gas in their planet. He did it once and he'll master it again, it will be his best weapon aside from Carbon Monoxide Poisoning.

Gendry already started training for his Carbon Monoxide poisoning, it worked on a squirrel after the 48th attempt and he healed the poor thing. He'll just poison a deer or something (rabbits), he never tasted deer meat in both lifetimes it will be great if he'll have some now along with rabbits. He just hope there are no predators, maybe he'll just scare them away with pheromones of an elephant.

The sun started to set as he heard a cry of a baby then multiple cries can be heard. The lava completely hardened by now and the dragons are standing on their 'cradles'. Disney Villain looked the biggest, Dagat is tied with Greyscale in terms of height as Holiday is the smallest.

When Dagat looked into his eyes he instantly knew they were connected, that he'll be Dagat's rider. The four flapped their wings and fly for a short distance, just really short as Disney Villain faceplanted outside his cradle to get to him while the three either fell on their sides or butt.

At last Gendry and Reyna found their laugh again.

* * *

The warlocks in Astapor felt their magic getting stronger as one of the glass candle lit itself at the Citadel, in some unconscious way the players of the Game of Thrones and Game of Cities felt their board change as some wild dragons in Asshai felt the new generation in a faraway land. Their Red Priests and Priestesses asking their God what it is but only Patchface is given the duty of finding the Boy who's Left Behind along with his children who's also Left Behind.

 **Author's note:** Daenerys and Gendry are both born in the same month so if Daenerys is Stormborn, why not also make Gendry one? After all it is fan fiction and I do not own any of the characters and plot. Edited and DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.


	4. Chapter 3 A Tiger In Bull's Clothing

Chapter 3 A Tiger In Bull's Clothing

Gendry Stormborn came home to 4 frantic yells and sermons as he stayed quiet, after they quietened down and apologized to their customers (Gerion, Lola, Lona, and Glock who's a recently hired cook to court Lona) he presented them with 3 rabbits and 5 wild ducks which is the result of his training.

The customers immediately cheered for fresh food already sick of the brown soup and his poor victims are in the kitchen with him immediately, he's startled when Glock immediately cut the heads off and he started crying loudly (the first cry after his marathon on Aeri's death) Gerion who's wrapped around Gendry's little finger picked up his sweet summer child of a grandson and took him to Aeri's room to calm him down and proceed to smother him with kisses on the face until Gendry giggled and drowned him in stories of the Long Night Gendry has an obsession to.

As Gerion story tell, Gendry made himself lost in his imagination. He found an underground cave for the dragonlings with crystal clear spring water and he proceeds to kill a farm rat family as 'appetizers' for them at sun set, he then proceed to kill two bucks and stored them there with a wild boar to last them for a week (Gendry talked to them that he envied their deer meat and to stay inside the cave never to be seen in stranger's eyes) as Gerion drone on Giants.

He then dreams of food and misses French fries with pizza. Oh boy pizza! He found some wild tomatoes earlier while training just as he found the cave, he picked the seeds so tomorrow he'll throw them to Blackwater Rush's 10% water and 90% natural waste for them to grow bigger just behind their tavern to lessen their expenses on buying tomatoes from Essos. He giggled at his idea as Gerion tried to scare him with Ice Spiders. Lola gave him some left over breadsticks and lasagna (yes guys, he made lasagna and soda water) as Gerion made his way to his duty of cooking. Lola left him when his tummy is full and tucked in bed.

Gendry dreamed about Shireen contracting Greyscale as she pressed the doll to her cheek, of Selyse looking at him longingly then happily, Stannis proclaiming him a Baratheon, and Renly inviting Gerion to cook for them in a week in a private dinner.

'Oh shit.' Is Gendry's first thought after his dream, he wakes up before dawn and wants to get back to sleep but he can't pass this opportunity to act as a still grieving child that is awaken by their nightmare so he knocked loudly on his grandparents' room. Gerion groaned as Lola told him to come in, Gendry presented himself as teary eyed and clutching Aeri's favorite hankie while mumbling about ice spiders and a scary man going to their tavern to take them to a greedy giant's kitchen. Gerion placed him in between them while Lola sings Gentle Mother, Font of Mercy.

* * *

The next day, Renly Baratheon himself strode over to inquire about the menu on the counter escorted by two Kingsguard and City Watch. He then demanded Gerion to be the one to cook their dinner at the Red Keep which they humbly accepted. As they depart, Gerion told him to prepare for he will join with them. The news spread and while there are some nasty comments most are congratulating them.

Gendry had sneaked to the back and threw the tomato seeds on the flowing water. He then proceeded to run to the forest where he kept the dragon egg shells, he got Disney Villain's eggshell (Lime Green with Sparkly Gold Glitter) that is intact and shaped hexagonal. He used his magic discreetly and the eggshell resembled a high prized necklace with an unusual gemstone, he then ran to the market (after magicking his eggshells to be not seen) and bought 90 spicy sausage that can replace pepperoni and 10 pounds of cheese at the butcher. The butcher snickered at what he thought outsmarting the lad for he will sell the necklace at a higher price and not 90 sausages and 30 pounds of cheese, Gendry snorted at the distance as the wife snatched the necklace and gifted it to the land owner for their 5 years rent for their store.

'That eggshell is spelled to bring harm to someone not worthy of it while it will make its rightful wearer prosperity. Judging by that land owner his store will be in the hands of the butcher's family by the end of the year.' Gendry thought as he hurried along running to avoid knights and stealers.

He arrived at the back of the tavern with 75 sausages (he gave 10 away to a group of urchins while 5 managed to pickpocket it) and 10 pounds of cheese. Glock immediately helped him up at his 'workplace', Gendry immediately pound the dough into a circle then smeared tomato paste mixed with lemon and honey. Glock make quick work of the sausages as Gendry suggested they should be cut as thinly as possible and Gendry placed them on the pizza dough after Gendry grated the cheese. They placed it in the oven and Gendry told Glock to get it after half an hour.

Gerion is the one who pulled it out as Glock flitter around the kitchen. The thin crusted pizza is crispy, cheesy, and delicious that Gerion thought they should serve it the royals later before to the smallfolk, Gendry agreed happily eating his share as Glock munch on while continuing his cooking. Lola, Lona, Lilac, Lily, Lysa, and Lya also had a taste and praised them.

After the noon rush and making themselves presentable, Gendry go with Gerion and Lya (one of the grandparents' daughter and cook) to Renly's 'requested' dinner at the Red Keep.

* * *

Nearing sunset, they were at the Royal Kitchen preparing 4 pizza dough. All smeared with tomato paste mixed with honey as base, 2 of the dough has cheese while the other two has cream cheese (honestly it's just egg whites with sugar beaten severely and added with cheese). One has pepperoni, another with smoked ham, one has beef and venison while one of the cream cheese is left as plain and the cheesiest. Pizzas down and ready to be in the oven for half an hour and the adults moved on pastas while Gendry worked on the drinks turning water to soda water which he calls sprite.

The kitchen cooks are also preparing but they're more hospitable to them and Gerion promise to share the recipe as long as it is kept hush-hush and only to the nobility. All of them agreed as Gendry accidentally controlled a freezing gas and all the liquid in the kitchen has ice cubes. After the puzzling moment they shoved the pizzas and pastas to the oven to cook while the other royal cooks continue their routine. Everyone silently concluding there is a ghost after a few murmurs (the kitchen is actually haunted according to the cooks).

The pizzas are cut in 12 pieces each, the spaghetti has meatballs instead of sausages, the carbonara and lasagna are creamy, 35 chicken wings with 35 potato chips have 12 different dips (the tavern's original dish), 2 salads are ready and their drinks are still cold. They are ready to serve.

* * *

At the dining hall, Gerion and Lya personally served Prince Renly since he requested it as Gendry stands by with a cold soda ready. Renly made compliments to them as Joffrey (a 2 year old so cute he wants to kill and won't regret it) wants a pizza, Gendry made a comment that the Prince can eat the cheesiest pizza as it is the most safe for kids without choking after cutting a small piece. Queen Cersei shot him a glare but relented to Joffrey.

King Robert is impressed that he has a whole pizza for himself, Lord Stannis and Lady Selyse (Gendry assumes she's heavily pregnant with either Shireen or Edric) have two each and is reaching for their third, Jon Arryn with Lysa has one and reached for their seconds. Renly also has one pizza for himself that he only shares with Stannis and Selyse. Queen Cersei claimed half of the cheese pizza for Joffrey as she ate his unfinished pieces and seems satisfied.

Gendry knows it's not worth poisoning them though seeing them is very tempting, he handed Lya the jug and she proceeded to explain its sweet taste due to a safe powder and pour it for them, it is alright for kids and pregnant women to drink. They toasted for the unique food and drank.

Gendry's already day dreaming of them being poisoned, of bodies hitting the ground. Their breath coming in short pants until wheezing and stopping.

But then it turns into the black cells and he'd really like to be 20 miles away at that jail. So no, he would not have it.

He can feel eyes on him and his immediate reaction is to look for it, he does not see anything but he caught a smell of perfume. It is either one of Littlefinger's whore-informant or Varys himself. Jon is also looking at him though with Stannis. Curiously, Selyse is also looking at him, when he looked at her longing is the first word that come to his mind so he childishly squeaked and looked at his feet.

Gerion just patted his shoulder as Lya whispered into his ear it is much better to keep your head down, he nodded and made himself look smaller in the very corner partly hidden in the shadows as the torch's light danced around.

After the dinner and praises, Renly offered them some of the servant's quarters for he fears their travel back to flea bottom. They almost denied it but King Robert agreed to Renly japing he cannot let the only makers of pizza be maimed because of jealous competitors and we should teach the kitchen cooks if we don't want to be one, my grandfather and aunt denied the honor of being a cook at the kitchen's humbly but they will willingly share the recipes for them for free as serving them is honor as it is in Flea Bottom.

I only maintained my silence while nodding eagerly, Renly volunteered to tour us. Jon made a move to reprimand him but he rebuffed that we are his responsibility according to Maester Cressen and Grandmaester Pycelle so he will still tour us.

We bid our goodnights and walk to our temporary chambers.

* * *

As we walk back to our room, I found out Renly's 7 years older than me and he keeps chatting about how I looked a lot like a cousin to him if I wore nobility's clothes. I thanked him and told about my mother Aeri being a Lyseni with silver-gold hair that turned bright yellow and a pair of light blue eyes with a hint of lilac, that my father is being dark haired with blue eyes is all I knew about him when he inquired about my parents.

He commented that my eyes is a lot lighter than his bright blue from the corner of the wall, then he stepped in front of me at a well torched place in the hallway to look at my eyes better.

The adults are keeping quiet at our backs as he examined my eyes.

"Your eyes is that of a Targaryen's, it is rare though as it switches from blue to violet at certain dances of the torch." Renly commented a bit bitterly.

"My mother is a beautiful woman who has Old Valyria in her blood she passed to me my Prince, after all a wise old man at the Apothecary said a mother's blood is thicker than the father's but the father's possessions is more of value. I would not be surprised if I have it m'lord." I commented with much sincerity in my childish voice.

We reached Lya's quarters first then we left for our quarters. The room may be small but comely. We thanked the prince and were left alone.

I immediately ran to the bed after taking my shoes off as my grandfather relaxed in the prepared bath. After I hit the pillows I'm dead to the world ignoring the leftover steak and potato.

The next morning I'm looking at a mirror which they called looking glass.

My eyes is like Elizabeth Taylor's light blue at certain points then light violet at another points.

I looked at my slightly long hair reaching the tips of my ears and middle of my nape, my chubby cheeks for such a slim child, the nose I inherited from my mother with her plump but thin lips. My ears are okay though I would daresay I looked pretty with long hair. I then got the scissor from the drawer of the vanity and began shortening my sides, layering them to a fade and then doing it to my back. I was careful with the scissors as it is a little heavy for me. Satisfied, I trimmed the top enough to give the illusion of full straight bangs when I have my hair down just above my eyebrows and if I style them up they will be malleable up to a certain length.

Now I look a lot cuter and presentable, I smiled as I burn my hair at the low fire of a brassiere and styled my hair with a bit of coconut oil. Parting it at the side and fluffing it up with my fingers while some hair goes up and down for a windswept look.

My grandfather woke up at the smell of burning hair and he looked at me surprised, all presentable with a new hairstyle and newly gifted and washed clothes (an off-white tunic, dark orange vest, black pants, belt, and breeches, and worn brown boots).

"Grandfather, you have new clothes too."

"Why did you not wake me up at dawn Gendry? The sun is up high!"

"We will not be serving until noon they said."

"Oh."

"Grandpa, about my mother. Who is really she?"

"She is Aeri in here but she's actually Guinevere Sathmantes, quite the mouthful and she's hiding so she changed it to Aeri. Sathmantes is a noble house in Lys but a felled one being supported by the noble House of Rogarre. The main family that is, she's a cousin and sold to slavery. Her mother saved her though."

'We're actually powerful…' I thought sadly as I drink a blood orange juice and ate some bread with cheese. My grandfather just patted my shoulder and bathe again (he's addicted to it I guess, wanting to be clean). I bathed earlier to but hated the hot water and leave it even if it is still warm after I scrubbed some of the grime off.

"I want to be a Sathmantes, grandfather." I said aloud, knowing there were ears.

"And you shall be after you became successful, after all nobles at Lys are determined by their wealth."

* * *

After they served at noon some noodles, canton, and ramen with breadsticks. Lya and Gendry were ready to go home as Gerion would stay to teach the cooks, Gendry instructed Gerion to only have tomato sauce and not mix it with honey and lemon to keep their secret sauce. The older man said yes.

Renly had looked at him throughout the entire luncheon, greening with envy at his hair and glowing skin, at how well a lowborn looked so regal just standing and breathing, and when he smiled at the prince, Renly just pouted and continued eating as he really couldn't hate the boy.

Lya had cooed at him the entire walk home, smiling from ear to ear as she and the boy received praises at the streets. Her husband meet them halfway and she gifted him some clothing and off they went to drop him at the tavern.

Gendry kissed his aunts and grandma then locked himself in his and mother's room, unearthing Aeri's/Guinevere's journal past the collection of knifes and trinkets as well as some jewelry.

Inside her journal were her drawings of their home in Lys, her whole family painted in vivid colors all with silver-gold hair and violet or light blue eyes, the sunsets, and then a portrait of Robert Baratheon with a caption of 'Gendry's father'. He also found her birth certificate and his certificate, he is Gendry Stormborn Sathmantes all from the Citadel, the Faith, and the Conclave of Magisters from Lys.

'Oh well, now I know how Cersei tracked me being a bastard…'.

Lona knocked on Gendry's room saying there's a fool who wants to see him. Gendry heard singing of a man and jingling of bells.

When he opened the door, Patchface is smiling at him.

'Oh seven hells! Shireen! I hope the letter I snuck at the bottom of Stannis's door is enough warning. Wait, why is he here?' Gendry thought as he let Patchface enter after he cleaned up Aeri's belongings.

The fool then grabbed his hands to dance with him.

"Under the sea, smoke rises in bubbles, and flames burn green and blue and black. I know, I know, oh, oh, oh.

Under the snow, smoke comes in caves, and flames burn black and black and black. The bear and the maiden fair! I know, I know, oh, oh, oh! The bear! The bear! And the maiden fair!" Patchface sings as Gendry continue to dance with him already feeling dread.

Patchface then let go of him and continue to sing as he now cradles his bag.

"A tiger! A tiger! In Bull's clothing! A wolf! A wolf! In Sheep's clothing! I know, I know, oh, oh, oh!"

Patchface then left the room after putting a bundle down.

A bundle of bull's skin with horns still attached at the face as a baby tiger emerged and roared at him.

 **Author's note:** If you can't see Gendry's picture: 236x/67/a8/1d/67a81dc6b503e772b7b2296126b72b52- pretty- kids- beautiful- kids. jpg


End file.
